This invention relates to improvements in and relating to plastic resin-made ball valves.
Plastic-made ball valves are nowadays broadly used in piping systems.
With raise and increase in labor cost, especially those consumed in maintenance and repairing jobs, it is a sincere desire among those skilled in the art to provide improved ball valves providing an assured and accentuated disposability.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a resin-made ball valve assembly having an assured and accentuated disposability thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved ball valve assembly providing an accentuated easiness in its parts assemblying job.
It is a still further object to provide a ball valve assembly having an improved seal performance.
This and further, objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.